DESCRIPTION: The 5th International Congress on Oral Cancer to be held at the Royal College of Physicians, London on September 22-24, 1997. This will be the fifth in a series of biannual international conferences on oral cancer. The first three have been held in India - significant in view of the high incidenc of the disease in South Asia and the fourth in Japan. The fifth is the first i the western world. All have been outstanding in scientific content and effective interchange of ideas. A particular strength is the truly multidisciplinary nature of the participants with basic scientists, epidemiologists, surgeons, oncologists, radiotherapists and behavioral scientists attending. The meeting will be centered around eight major themes, with the presentation of original research reports proposed by active researchers. There will be two parallel sessions, thus facilitating crossdisciplinary participation. Eight distinguished keynote speakers have bee invited to critically overview each theme at the conclusion of the original presentations. It is for the participation of three senior distinguished US scientists that this application is made.